Guerra tendría
by Fra Meilleur
Summary: Ya no le entendía, ya no le creía. Y si el seguía, él respondería. Así de simple, porque el cuidaría a su país por sobre su corazón. Rusame.


Se encontraba enfrascado en todos los papeles sobre su mesa, llevaba ya horas sentado leyendo y leyendo, firmando y timbrando. Sentía su vista cansada y la mano algo adolorida. Ahogo un bostezo mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos para seguir la lectura de esos papeles importantes que debía tener listos para el siguiente día.

Miró el reloj, marcaba las 12.30 de la mañana, movió la cabeza en un intento de desperezarse y los brazos, tomó un sorbo del líquido frente a su brazo pero el sueño seguía ahí, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y descansarlos un par de minutos. Gruñó, hace mucho tiempo que no se dejaba vencer por el cansancio ante sus obligaciones pero le era imposible mantenerse concentrado en ese momento.

- serán solo unos minutos, lo prometo – se dijo, mientras agarraba el despertador que había en el escritorio y se lanzaba al sofá que había en su oficina – le pondré 30 minutos, no necesitaré más –

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dormido profundamente. Se enrosco abrazando su cuerpo por el frío, y comenzó a roncar deliberadamente. Su rostro estaba sereno, y las ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos violetas demostraban todo ese cansancio extenuante que lo había mantenido alerta los últimos 3 días sin dormir más de 5 horas. Estaba devastado y abrumado, no recordaba días tan agitados desde el clímax de aquella maldita guerra que lo tuvo en velo mucho más tiempo.

Sobre todo porque como buena nación, debía cuidar con su vida de su país.

Cuando el despertador sonó cerca de su oreja, lo tomó y lo tiró con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde se golpeó contra la pared, callando su melodía en un tris. Siguió recostado, meditando todo lo que habían conversado en la reunión con las demás naciones. Estaba consiente que muchos estaban de su lado, muchos le sonrieron y le mostraron el dedo pulgar elevado como solía hacerlo su padre cuando se enorgullecía de él, pero también, por otro lado, había muchas otras que le dieron la espalda y corrieron donde el maldito enemigo.

_El maldito enemigo_

De repente se encontró con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo con tanta importancia, recordando a ese idiota de la sonrisa infinita y orgullosa de él mismo, recordando sus movimientos metódicos al acomodar sus anteojos sobre sus ojos azules cielo. Le odiaba. Y a veces creía que sólo le llevaba la contraría porque le gustaba hacerle enojar, y porque sabía que más que nadie era un oponente digno como una vez le había dicho.

Y odiaba su cacheta de aviador color café, odiaba como se autodenominaba héroe todo el día y nunca había salvado ni a una rata, odiaba como comía esas grasosas hamburguesas, las bañaba en su dulce y extraña salsa de tomate, y como hacía sonar la pajilla cuando tomaba su bebida color mierda.

A veces se preguntaba por qué se habían apoyado en la segunda gran guerra, cómo fue que estuvieron trabajando codo a codo contra la gran Alemania nazi y sus aliados. Pero, como le había dicho muchas veces el rubio anglosajón, la vida daba muchas vueltas y esa era la parte interesante de esta.

Se levantó desde el sofá arrastrando sus pies, para volver a la acolchada silla giratoria del escritorio. Tomó los papeles entre sus manos y prosiguió a leer el informe maldito que le habían mandado desde la ONU.

De repente sólo odiaba a ese pobre país lleno de peleas internas. Y quería maldecir el hecho de que se les haya ocurrido la gran idea de usar bombas químicas. Y deseaba golpear a todos aquellos que comenzaron a meterse en aquel problema nacional, y como de pronto se había encontrado obligado como nación, a meter sus narices también.

Seguía cansado, pero ahora, sin darse cuenta estaba además molesto.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que el sonido del _Skype_ le asustó. Miró curioso su portátil cual emitía un ruido sonoro y la lucecilla de un lado parpadeaba. Lo abrió con rapidez, y pudo ver como una fotografía del inglés aparecía llamándole, aunque simplemente se fijó en sus tupidas cejas que consiguieron desconcentrarlo un segundo. Apretó a contestar y prendió los parlantes, acercó el micrófono a su boca.

- ¡_Hello! – _

- Privet –

- _¿Has escuchado?_ – Preguntó medio asustado el británico –_ Francis le ha apoyado, y Matthew también_ –

- no sé porque no me parece extraño – le dijo sin mirar la pantalla con mucha atención, suspiró mientras volvía a ver la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio y el reloj destrozado sobre el suelo, ya marcaban las 2.40 de la mañana y no entendía en qué momento la hora pasó tan rápido – gracias por la información Arthur, pero aún estoy algo ocupado con todos los papeles que me enviaron y debo darme prisa – le dijo serio, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro y menos en sus ojos.

- _Vale, suerte con eso, tengo que hablar con el jodido francés_ – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras se cortaba la comunicación.

El ruso sólo suspiró, y se quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad sus contactos de _Skype_, ahí estaba _online_, seguro que estaría hablando con sus aliados sobre nuevas tácticas, seguro que se estaba burlando de la ingenuidad de los demás por creer en un país del medio oriente… seguro que estaba riéndose abiertamente de él.

Negó con la cabeza, se estaba poco a poco, poniendo de mal humor, y eso le daría jaqueca. Y no era oportuno si aún tenía tanto que leer y sólo conseguía postergar todo aquello mientras su mente jugaba y divagaba en cosas que solo conseguían ponerlo peor.

No estaba de humor, o quizás sólo no quería estarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras a lo lejos conseguía mirar aquella fotografía. _La maldita fotografía. _Esa que se tomaron al finalizar la gran guerra, donde salían hombro a hombro, sonriendo con los demás, con los ojos brillosos por haber ganado y el orgullo de sacar adelante el mundo en sus hombros. Y al costado estaba aquella otra, donde sólo se mostraba como se daban la mano, dónde él tenía sus ojos fríos como el hielo que revestía su país casi 8 meses del año, y ese jodido rubio como siempre tenía su sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo de su desbaratado cabello.

¿Por qué todo daba vueltas? Ya le parecía un ciclo inacabable.

Quizás ya no era tan fuerte como solía serlo, quizás sólo no tenía ganas de serlo.

Se levantó y con rabio empujó todo lo de la mesa al suelo, todas aquellas malditas fotos, todas las cartas escritas, todos los papeles por leer, la computadora **¡todo!**

No tenía que andar con sentimientos débiles, era una jodida nación, era una de las más grandes y fuertes del mundo. Y tenía que demostrar aquella fuerza que siempre le caracterizó en el pasado, y una vez se ponía a prueba.

Si ese maldito rubio quería una guerra, _guerra tendría_.


End file.
